The Ritual of Prosperity
Here is the scene everyone discovers the The Ritual of Prosperity in G-Merl's Eternal Quest. (Later we see G-Merl gets the seven Chaos Emerald) G-Merl: Finally... We've got All the Chaos Emeralds! Now, I can uncover the truth about my destiny. Emeralds float above him All of it... Yoshi: Yeah, we'll fight alongside ya. Emerl: Then it's settled, we're going through. Doom moves out of the ground and Demon God Demigra lands on the Ground Black Doom: Well done, G-Merl... Our ritual can now commence as planned. Give us the Chaos Emeralds. Demon God Demigra: You have no time, you have... no choice. Everyone: G-Merl! G-Merl: Huh? around Yoshi: Sonic, Guy's, what are you doing here?! Sonic: You guy's, give me the Chaos Emeralds! Donkey Kong: What, how come? Gabumon: '''Don't listen to them! '''Rex Owen: They're tricking you! Dr. Eggman: '''Do not give the Emeralds to Black Doom, G-Merl! '''Rouge: '''They're planning to destroy the planet! '''Mordecai: Not to mention trying to kill us! Dude! Black Doom: Hahaha... Ignorant fools. We're here to save the humans from their own demise. We offer... salvation. turned to G-Merl G-Merl: What? Rod and Laura: What? Benson: What are you talking about? zoom in on the Villains from the corner of the Emeralds Primus: Their greed, thirst for power affinity for betrayal has them on a path of self-destruction. Their actions will lead to extinction of their species. Adagio Dazzle: He's right you know, We're here to save them from themselves... without our perfect order... allowing them to live through their desperate lives in peace.. Master Xehanort: '''Humans are a great energy source for us... they will be well kept. '''Demon God Demigra: Don't forget about this. I'm planing to take control over Dialga and Palkia and command them to create a new universe my own! Team Robot: Wha?! Chaos Emeralds float over to Black Doom Black Doom: Let us begin our ritual of prosperity. Villains: Chaos...Control! Villains used a massive Chaos Control that emits a white light which covers everything. G-Merl: This can't be happening! the surface of the Earth in space, the Black Comet is seen. It then blinks out in a green light and appears again on the surface of the Earth, above a city. The Black Comet then shoots out roots which burrows into the planet then Demon God Demigra's mind control powers is sucessfully control Dialga and Palkia inside the Black Comet Bonnie: What was that, Clemont? What just happened? Clemont: I-I'm not sure, Bonnie, maybe it was an earthquake. Leonardo: I don't think it was an earthquake, but those black creatures just warped the comet down to the surface using Chaos Control! Ash Ketchum: Worst of it is, Demigra has taken control over Dialga and Palkia! Sunset Shimmer: No! That's impossible! Shadow: That's why you needed the Chaos Emeralds. Max Taylor: Grrr! Black Doom: Hahahaha... precisely. The comet's velocity isn't powerful enough to pass through another planet's atmosphere. The Emeralds amplify the space-time control powers of Chaos Control. We need them to charge full power. It's the perfect plan, That's why I needed Vlad Plasmius to help me... G-Merl: What?! Patrick Star: '''That's insane! onboard at his mansion. Vlad Plasmius and Black Doom stand near a tube with Danielle inside it. '''Black Doom: '''Vlad Plasmius was in development of the ultimate life force, but he needed my help, So we made a deal... I helped him and he promised to deliver me the SEVEN Chaos Emeralds, That's how Danielle was created, G-Merl. She would help us do both! ends '''G-Merl: What!? I can't believe it! down in shock Tino Tonitini: Harsh. Dani Fenton/Phantom: I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. G-Merl: But, Danielle, why? Aria Blaze: Don't be upset, Robot-boy, She has conned smarter than you Or did you think you were special? A real friend... Dani Fenton/Phantom: I didn't lie about that, G-Merl, you are my friend. Dr. Eggman: That can't be! He betrayed his own people for research!? for Black Doom? Sonic: Big deal... we can't just stand here doing nothing! Max Taylor: For once, I agree with him! Knuckles: Yeah... let's do this! I'll crush that cosmic rock ball! a pose and then stops moving Sonic: Knuckles!? What's wrong? Ash Ketchum: '''He's frozen solid! '''Tai Kamiya: Why?! all the visitors to the Black Comet stops moving. Sora: What is going on? Mordecai: I can't move! Zander: Why are we frozen?! Black Doom: '''A special weapon.... this gas, once released is quickly absorbed into your blood system. In a moment, total paralysis will hit your nervous system. The end is near, now. Hahahaha... Doom summons the Death Leeches Ahhh... my dear offspring... Eat and devour these savory dishes! Death Leeches move in on the paralyzed victims. '''Everyone: Help me! Stop it! remembering Commander: I will avenge those whose blood has spilled! G-Merl: Did I...die? Black Doom: That's why she was created... Dani Fenton/Phantom: '''Please help me, G-Merl. opened his eyes and stand, his eyes spotting a Death Leech which he stomps on. '''Black Doom: '''What? '''Demon God Demigra: '''It can't be! '''G-Merl: I am G-Merl the member of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 member. I've left the past behind me. No one can tell me what to do now! I will destroy you, Black Doom and Demon God Demigra!! Black Doom: We gave you life and THIS is how you repay me! The irony of it all is... I gave you life.... NOW I'll take it back! Hahahah... Villains leaves while G-Merl follows him Yoshi: G-Merl, Wait up! Goku: Found him, grab on to me. Yoshi and DK grabbed Goku by his back as he uses Instant Transmission Rouge: G-Merl... Sonic: You guy's are our only hope now! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes